Nothing so Different
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Johann has been having a frustrating time lately with his emotions. Hellboy seems to have noticed, but he seems to enjoy making more fun out of it then anything else. J X HB don't read if you don't like Yaoi.


Story: Nothing so different

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: R

Pairings: Johann X Hellboy

Summary: Johann has been having a frustrating time lately with his emotions. Hellboy seems to have noticed, but he seems to enjoy making more fun out of it then anything else.

Warnings: Male to Male contact. I think there's language. Haha, adult situations, don't read if you are not old enough, or you know you shouldn't be reading this. Thank you. So, with that, I would like to tell you all that it is very much appreciated when you give your criticism and such. OOCness, maybe, you tell me.

Others: This was a request created for: Sweet Je T'aime, who without, this fic would not be here. Hope you enjoy T'aime. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, nor do I make any sort of profit from any of the Hellboy movies, and I am not the creator.

I looked down at the charts, Abe was allowing me access to. He had let me 'borrow' his library as well, and I was taking advantage of the opportunity.

Abe said he would be back in an hour or so, but he had apologized for not being able to stay around.

So, I had been left alone, gazing silently down at the charts of ancient roads.

I placed a gloved hand on the chart, trying to judge a good distance between two places on the chart. It didn't seem to make sense though.

"Abe! Abe, do I have a story to tell yo--"

My head turned, my body suit going with it. It was rather complicating to move in. "Oh. Red." I said. He had caught me off guard, and had managed to startle me.

"You…" He said. His smile seemed to fade.

I knew this man known as 'Red' didn't take an immense joy or even liking my presents. I on the other hand, often found myself thinking about him.

Although I knew it was wrong, because I had once been married, I found no disgust because it was another man.

"Please, call me Johann." My voice was strong, but I had turned back to the charts.

"Oh, like a first name basis thing?" The other had said with a loud voice.

I tried to ignore it. Maybe I shouldn't have said it…

"Anyway…" Red went on, looking into the tank that Abe used, "Is Abe really not here?"

"Do you see him?" I said, a little cocky because he asked the very simply answered question.

"Ha-ha, joking man." Red's voice was closer to me. It also seemed that it was growing warmer.

"Well, it is a good habit that keeps people happy." I wanted to turn around, but it seemed that it might only make things awkward.

"Yeah…" His breath was hot on my suit, or was it his chest that was nearly pressing against my own back now. I shuddered.

"You seem…Uncomfortable." His voice was above me.

"No…" I whispered out. It had been a while since I had been with another person.

"You know…" He whispered against my helmet. Something seemed to slink around y leg, wrapping around near my thigh.

I tilted my head down, gazing at the red tail that was now gripping my inner thigh.

My head tilted up, and I took in the cool air my suit supplied me.

"I always noticed you looking at me." Red whispered, he seemed to laugh, "Well maybe not LOOKING at me, but still, I can sense it." He lowered his hands onto my waist, and seemed to press down. "Abe told me too."

My eyes drew open, "How rude of him! Meddling in someone else's emotions! That's--That's--"

Red began to laugh, forcing me to stop in my rant.

"Not so bad." He finished for me. "Come out of there."

I turned around, now forced against the desk as Red placed each arm on the table, around each side of my waist.

He hunched over my body. He was taller, so it made sense. My helmet tilted up, "Ah-ha!…No!" I told him. I found no real need to leave the safety of m y suit.

I enjoyed Red, and it was true that his contact would probably make me happy, but how would I be able t o think of my wife? "I can't."

"You can!" Red said, his voice coming out sharply. He pushed his hips into mine, our clothed groins rubbing against one another.

"Ahhh-" I couldn't help but moan out.

"See…" He laughed, his hidden heat already forming, "Imagine what it feels like, out here." His hand broke away f rom the desk and set it on my side, slowly raising it along my body. This motion sent shivers up my airy body. The shivers also added to the way my body reacted. "Ah!" I gasped out again.

"Come on out." He repeated, his body now boiling.

"I cannot leave this suit." I choked out.

He caught my bluff though, and his hand was soon pushing the 'Emergency Escape' button on my suit.

I felt the tug on my un-shaped body, and was soon ejected from my own home.

I floated in the air, no definite shape to me, though I was now across the table from him.

"Why did you do that? How dare you force me out." I said, my voice raised slightly out of anger.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a baby!" Red said, moving around the table towards me.

I slowly drifted away though, "What do you want?" I asked.

"To have some fun." Red laughed, "Don't you like me?"

I drifted at him, knowing the air around me was cold, "Don't joke with me like this. I don't like games."

Red leaned up, as if searching for my eyes, "I promise I'll play fair. But this is 'big boys' time." The smirk on his face made my body shake with thrills once more.

He enjoyed this though. I could tell.

Slowly, I drifted down, my airy form taking a place in front of him. He didn't move though, he simply observed.

I let one of my hands drift across his chest, knowing that he probably couldn't feel my fingers dancing on him. I frowned at the thought.

Bringing my other hand up, I began to remove his belt buckle, and then, his pants.

I looked up, seeing that his eyes were closed. I wondered if he could see my faced outlined as well as I could see his own. 'Red.' I murmured in my mind. I then took the organ into my mouth, tasting him for the first time.

I liked it. As his pre-cum rolled off his head, I licked at it, and I could faintly take in a strong, salty taste, accompanied by something else. At first I thought of sulfur, but there was no way his body could produce it in his seamen.

I sucked harder, knowing that the way it felt on him would be equivalent if he were to stick his actual dick into a vacuum cleaner.

His head rolled back, and his body leaned forward, hands on either side of the table.

By the way he moaned, I could tell he was close to a climax.

I sucked harder, pumping the organ faster and harder. I let my free hand stroke an arm. I was also using it as a brace for when he would thrust into my mouth.

Arching his head up, and thrusting his hips and back forward one more powerful time, he came into my mouth.

I pulled back, knowing that I would never be able to catch the liquid in my mouth anyway.

Instead, I went back to my suit, and entered it. I felt safer in it somehow.

I watched Red gasp, and then smirk, "Boy is Abe going to be mad when he finds out about what we got on his desk." We both laughed.

End.

Finished: Mon. April 6, 2009. 9:36 PM

-D. D. Darkwriter (It's been cutting off my own damn name! holy crap!)

So the tide comes rolling in, and out our souls do go.


End file.
